The invention relates to molding compositions composed of a thermoplastically processable aromatic polyamide.
Aromatic polyamides based on diamines of the general formula ##STR1## are described, for example, in DE-A-3,609,011. However, the melt viscosity of these aromatic polyamides is very high. Very high temperatures are, therefore, necessary for their preparation and processing, generally at least 350.degree. C. At these temperatures, damage to the product is often observed, recognizable from discolorations or a deterioration in mechanical properties.